I Would Walk 500 Miles
Ich renne schon seit Tagen. Unermüdlich bin ich auf der Suche, ich weiß nicht wie lang ich schon unterwegs bin. Ich renne zu dir. Ich bin jetzt schon durchs halbe Land gejoggt, nur um zu dir zurückzukommen. Seit mehreren Stunden, vielleicht ist es auch schon ein Tag, bin ich ohne Pause unterwegs. Meine Füße berühren in regelmäßigen Abständen den Boden. Tipp, Tapp, Tipp, Tapp.'' Doch ich muss dich sehen. Immer wenn ich an dich denke'' sehe ich den warmen Sommer letztes Jahr. Ich sehe die wunderschöne rote Lichtspiegelung auf dem See des Ferienlagers. Wie sich das Licht auf der Wasseroberfläche millionenfach in den wunderschönsten Rottönen brach. Ich erinner mich an die warme Sonne auf meiner Haut. Wie sie mich wärmte und ich mich ihr einfach für Stunden hingab. Und ich höre immer wieder dein herzliches Lachen. Diesen hellen Ton, als wäre ein Engel selbst von den Toren des Himmels zu mir gekommen. Ich komme zu dir. Unser Treffen wird wunderschön werden. Schon als sich unsere Wege trennten wusste ich, dass ich alles tun würde um dich wiederzusehen. So stark war meine Sehnsucht. Und wenn ich 500 Meilen rennen müsste, ich würde sogar noch 500 mehr laufen, nur um zu deiner Tür zu kommen. Um deinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen wenn du sie öffnen würdest. Nur um deine Schreie zu hören, wenn ich dir das Messer in den Bauch ramme. Um das Blut zu sehen, das sich langsam auf dem Boden und auf meinen Sachen verteilen würde, wie ein Kunstwerk, geschaffen mit der puren Reinheit, die du verschmutztest.. Dann werde ich es an meinen Händen spüren. Und die Genugtuung. Oh ja, die wird ganz besonders herrlich sein, sie wird mich erfüllen und meine innerste Seele zum Jubeln bringen. Es wird meine Rache für all das sein. Dafür, dass du mein Haus abgefackelt hast als ich baden war. Dass du all mein Hab und Gut den Flammen ausgesetzt hast, nur um deine kranke Seele am Leid anderer zu ergötzen. Dafür, dass du mich am Strand so tief vergraben hast, dass ich nicht mehr rauskam und meine Haut so rot wurde, dass sie Blasen warf. Mein ganzes Gesicht hast du besudelt mit den schrecklichen Narben, nur damit deine Freunde dich bewundern würden. Du hast diese Perversion nur für ein bisschen Beliebtheit vollbracht. Doch ich habe weit bessere Gründe. Aber mein Liebster, dieses Mal werde ich lachen. Dich auslachen werde ich. Es wird so schön werden. Deine falsche Stimme wird erlöschen, deine ganze Existenz, die du einem gefallenen Engel nicht besser hättest angleichen können. Freust du dich auch schon? Denn ich würde 1000 Meilen laufen, nur um an deine Tür zu gelangen. Die Flüsse der Unterwelt würde ich durchqueren, die höchsten Berge der Welt erklimmen und durch die kargsten Wüsten wandern. Nur um der Rache Genüge zu tun. Denn sie wird kommen, meine Nemesis. "But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door" Ich renne. Unermüdlich und ohne Pause renne ich. Zu dir. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Romantischer Horror